Crossbreed Priscilla
|souls = 30,000 |souls-plus = 60,000 }} Crossbreed Priscilla is an optional boss found in the Painted World of Ariamis and a character in Dark Souls. She is initially non-hostile, and will ask the player to leave the world without fighting. She is voiced by Clare Corbett, who also voiced the Undead Female Merchant and Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight. __TOC__ Strategies *For the fight with Crossbreed Priscilla it is wise to move into position prior to starting since she is initially neutral. If Priscilla's Dagger is desired, it is recommended to go for her tail first, as there will be an opportunity to get a few free hits in before she attacks. *She will become invisible as soon as she is attacked. When she is invisible the most reliable way to determine her location is to watch for the large footprints that she leaves behind in the snow. Care should be taken since approximately half of the staging area is not covered in snow. *She will turn visible again when her Poise is broken. If Priscilla is hit with any Pyromancies or fire dealing weapons, she will re-appear more quickly. Also, if the player has any Throwing Knives, they can be used to show Priscilla's location (if they hit her). *Priscilla's attacks can inflict Bleed at an alarming rate. It is advisable to equip items that reduce bleeding status and have plenty of Bloodred Moss Clump. *Players should re-position themselves when Crossbreed Priscilla strafes the player in an attempt to flank them. Players or summons that have aggro'ed Crossbreed Priscilla and turn their back on her while trying to gain some distance can get easily stunlocked by her combo attacks and will certainly die if the bleed meter is filled. Notes If she is hostile to the player, attempting to leave by jumping off the ledge will result in death instead of exiting the Painted World. The only 2 ways to leave the world if she is hostile is to kill her, as it is impossible to warp out of the Painted World with the Lordvessel, or to not have used the bonfire in the Painted world, so that you can warp out with a Homeward Wonder or a Homeward Bone. Also, by absolving your sins by visiting Oswald of Carim she will return to neutral, enabling you to cut her tail, but keeping the Painted World as a place for invasions, should you wish so. Boss Information Attacks Single Slash This is a single attack that has good forward range and tracks quite well to both sides. While it is fairly damaging, it can be blocked but not parried. This attack also causes Bleed upon hitting or being blocked. Double SlashDamage is listed per hit. Virtually the same as the Single Slash, but with two slashes instead, once from right to left and then left to right. There is a large gap between attacks, and can also track the player. Fairy Dust After a short delay, Priscilla blows a concentrated cloud of blue particles in front of her that lingers for a few seconds. This attack deals a large amount of damage and is difficult to block. Invisibility Priscilla turns invisible, whilst still being able to attack the player. Leaves large footprints in the snow. Defenses Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *According to a developer interview, was initially meant to become a possible ally to the player, but that role was scratched and replaced by the characters known as Firekeepers.Interview with Dark Souls producer. (lines 267 and 268) *Priscilla has unique and unused sitting and standing animations, further indicating that she was initially meant to be an ally to the player. Gallery priscilla02.jpg|Priscilla Crossbreed-priscilla.jpg|Attacking crossbreed.jpg|Concept art Relevant Videos Achievements/Trophies References Footnotes Category:Dark Souls: Characters